onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Tritoni e sirene
Tritoni e sirene rappresentano una delle due grandi razze che abitano in mare; l'altra è quella degli uomini-pesce. Entrambe sono governate dal re del mare Nettuno. Aspetto Come i tritoni e le sirene della mitologia sono creature la cui metà superiore del corpo è umana, mentre quella inferiore è di pesce. Così come gli uomini-pesce, anche tritoni e sirene si basano su vari tipi di creature del mare: per esempio Hyozo è un tritone di tipo polpo dagli anelli blu mentre Kokoro è una sirena di tipo pesce ghiaccio. Come dimostrato da Kokoro stessa, alle sirene che raggiungono i trent'anni di età la coda si divide in due ed esse diventano capaci di camminare sulla terraferma. Sembra che i tritoni tendano a mostrare caratteristiche fisiche tipiche dei pesci anche nella parte superiore del corpo, come mostrato dai principi della famiglia reale e dai due ministri. Il ministro della destra, ad esempio, ha delle creste che gli spuntano dalla testa e una bocca allungata, cose che contribuiscono a farlo assomigliare ancora di più ad un cavalluccio marino. Alcuni di loro, inoltre, possono avere le mani palmate, caratteristica rara e diffusa più che altro tra gli uomini-pesce. Inoltre la coda dei tritoni non si divide una volta che raggiungo i trent'anni di età, cosa che invece succede alle sirene. Biology They are capable of breeding with humans as Kokoro was known to have had a human husband and bore a son with him. However, as seen with her granddaughter, Chimney, just one generation after the initial interbreeding, continuing to breed with humans may result in all merfolk features being lost. However, despite losing the merfolk features, they retain their ability to swim well. Humans, fishmen, and merfolk also share the same blood types. Unlike fishmen, merfolk do not eat meat and fish of any kind, aside from shellfish, so they remain primarily vegetarian. Pappug explained that merfolk (mermen and mermaids) can have children with fishmen (fishmen and fishwomen). However, the child's race is up to chance between fishmen and merfolk. It is possible that there may be some hybridization, and grey area between the two races despite the clean separation indicated by Pappug's explanation. There are many merfolk who bear physical traits normally unique to fishmen, like Den's webbed hands and Shyarly's fangs. Furthermore, fishmen can sometimes demonstrate powers usually unique to merfolk, such as Jinbe's ability to communicate with whale sharks. Even with merfolk and fishmen in the same immediate family, the primary species (merfolk or fishman), subspecies (type of fish) and appearances may differ. The reason is that they still carry the genes of their ancestors, so the species is not determined only by the parents, but it can be any one type among all the species of the ancestors. Mermaids split their tail when they turn thirty as shown by Kokoro, Otohime, and an unknown mermaid Luffy saw while riding on a fish taxi. However, this does not apply to their male counterparts as their tails will not split even after the age of thirty. Oddly, in the anime, several members of the Neptune Army were shown with tails and they always appear bipedals. So far, all known merfolk subspecies have been real world species, and not any of Oda's made-up species. Inter-species Relationships Unlike the fishmen, the merfolk are peaceful, and prefer their race to remain a secret. They often are rumored to aid drowning sailors, plucking them from the sea and taking them to safety. However, some can be violent and hateful, such as the individuals who joined the New Fishman Pirates, who look down on humans. Mermaids and mermen are friends to the fish of the sea, fun loving, and usually get along with most people, including fishmen (even though some fishmen can often take advantage of the merfolk's good nature). Like fishmen, merfolk face dramatic discrimination in certain areas due to past history between them and humans. While the World Government has attempted to bridge the gap, with Jinbe's appointment into the Shichibukai being an attempt to strengthen the bonds between the races (but due to his resignation, that ended in failure), they are still considered valuable in areas where slavery is still legal in this world. A captured female mermaid under 30 (when their tail splits and they can walk on land) that is sold through auction in the Sabaody Archipelago can go for a starting price of 70,000,000. Parted females (those over 30 years old) are worth 10,000,000, and males are worth 1,000,000. Saint Charloss of the World Nobles spent as much as 500,000,000 for Keimi, who is younger than 30. The wealthy who buy them usually keep them as a trophy. When three of the mermaids disappeared in Mermaid Cove, the Straw Hats quickly became suspects even though the mermaids who personally met them say that they are nice people. Though the guards were not quick to jump to conclusions, the conversation with the citizens present echoed the amount of mistrust in humans, especially pirates, and their greediness when faced with the selling prices of mermaids. Caribou quoted a Mermaid being sold for 10,000,000 and called the Fishman Island a "treasure trove", showing his lack of respect towards the race. Because of their huge biological differences, they fail to understand completely the human view of family and habit of categorizing individuals. Humans also fail to understand the fishmen and merman differences. After the death of Queen Otohime, Prince Fukaboshi told his people the time to repair the damage was too soon for the people to cope with. However, he noted that time will heal the pain they have experienced and that one day they will be able to do what she set about to do and destroy the circle of hate between them and the humans. He told all the people of Fishman Island to dream of the sun. To the horror of the island years later, while they had been working towards this goal, the Fishman District had been breeding the very opinion they were trying to overcome. Forza Tritoni e sirene sono i più veloci nuotatori dell'intero mondo, come dimostrato da Kayme, che è più veloce anche dei Tobiuo e degli uomini-pesce. Le sirene, inoltre, hanno la capacità di parlare con i pesci e di chiamarli a sé per mezzo di onde sonore udibili solo da loro. Nonostante questo le sirene non possono parlare con i possenti Re del mare ad eccezione della leggendaria principessa Poseidon e di alcune principesse sirene che hanno ereditato questo dono, tra cui Shirahoshi. Tritoni e sirene hanno sviluppato un'arte marziale simile al karate degli uomini-pesce di nome jujutsu dei tritoni, che sembra essere basato sulla manipolazione dell'acqua. Elenco di tritoni e sirene Curiosità * Durante la saga di Arlong, Rufy disegna quella che secondo lui sarebbe stata Nami se fosse stata una sirena. Sorprendentemente quella sirena esiste veramente ed appare nel capitolo 626. Navigazione en:Merfolk Categoria:Tritoni e sirene